la vuelta al mundo en ochenta chappy
by X.ZEBA13
Summary: rukia agobiada de tanto trabajo decide tomarse unas vacaciones ,pero no tiene , donde ir asi que ichigo le recomienda ir a viajar al mundo ,pero el es abligado asi que ellos viviran en 80 .onechop cada dia ,prologo


**nota: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen .son te kubo **

**La vuelta al mundo en ochenta chappys **

**PROLOGO:**

Todo comienza, con la llegada de las vacaciones en Japón, todos los estudiantes tenían el verano para descansar menos ella, quien estaba hostigada de tanto trabajar, de llevar formularios en su escuadrón, de un a un lado a otro sin parar todo el dia realmente, agobiada más aun que no podía estar

Ella estaba allí, con unos ánimos de oro con las ganas en las nubes (suelo), llenando y formularios y documentos,-uff! que cansancio no he parado en todo el dia, con una cara de desanimo total con una ojeras hasta el suelo y con una cara de estropajo,

- ¿pareces que estas, muy estresada? o no? , en ese instante entrando a la habitación el capitán ukitake, lo había escuchado todo

-no!, no es nada capitán, levantando las manos como si no pasara nada decia la pelinegra.-solo que estoy un poco agotada, no más .decia la pelinegra - al parecer eso veo, decía el capitán Ukitake con la mano en el mentón,

-yo creo que te has desgatado demasiado, necesitas una vacaciones, no crees? decía el capitán, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero quien? , se ocupara de llenar los documentos. Usted no puede a ser mucho su enfermedad se lo impide, decía ella al capitán,

-no te preocupes rukia , déjamelo en mis manos , estas muy cansada le has dado duro estos 6 meses y mereces un buen descanso , además tengo kiyone y sentaro , ellos se encargaran de todo ,decia el peliblanco

Con una sonrisa rukia le dijo - muchas gracias capitán. Decía animada la pelinegra -no es nada. Solo vete y disfruta tus el peliblanco

después al rato rukia , se equipo con lo esencial , que había que tener , al ir al mundo humano -listo , no me falta nada .decia ella , tenía una maleta enorme en sus manos , la cual contenía lo esencial para ella : ropa con cara de chappy , rizador chappy , zapatos marca, adidas versión chappy y no podía faltar su croquera con su lápices para a ser sus explicaciones en dibujo ,

Al abrirse la puerta al mundo humano ella, tomo sus cosas pasando el lumbral. Al llegar al mundo humano, solo se le ocurrió un lugar antes de ir a algún lugar, obviamente la casa de ichigo.

El había tenido un último dia de horror, el dia del comenzó de la forma más jodidamente posible. Primero, había llegado tarde, lo habían dejado castigado todo la clase, después, tuvo que limpiar todo el gimnasio completo, y para joderle más el dia, aparecieron unos hollow que escupían desechos, que ensuciaron todo el gimnasio. Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su padre,

-ICHIGOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lanzándole un puño . ishin decia

El pelinaranja no le tomo un segundo esquivar el golpe, pero -hoy estas lento hijo .decia isshin, su padre en un sorpresivo contra ataque uso las piernas propinándole un golpe en la cara.

-parece que aun te falta aprender del maestro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!! .decia isshin, Después de pararse y darle una golpiza a su padre, dejándolo inconsciente subió a su habitación. Ya cansado se tiro en su cama relajándose, con el único alivio de que ya eran vacaciones de verano, pero no todo podía salir aun peor, todavía.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que había llegado, y estaba hay recostado en su cama leyendo manga (no sé, que rayos lee), entando en el momento más relajante del dia cuando, se escucho una voz afuero

-ICHIGO!!! -decia la pelinegra , al escuchar el ruido el se asomo por la ventana,-rukia? .decia el pelinaranja extrañado ,pero en ese preciso momento alguien abrió la ventana y le cayó en sima una maleta gigante, con el rostro de chappy pd:-hay gente tan fanática por algunas cosas, a veces.

Tenia en sima una malera pesada en su cara, ella entro por la ventana sentándose arriba de la maleta -ichigo!! Donde estas? , que raro creí a verlo visto, no se dio cuenta que debajo de la maleta estaba el con la cara oficiado por el peso.

-RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!! , SAL DE ENSIMA... -deciael pelinaranja , rukia miro Asia bajo suyo y noto que su maleta aplastaba toda su cara, se paro rápidamente, y el saco la maleta de su cara

-idiota!!!- ichigo miraba con ceño a rukia

-estúpido, decia ella

-enana , devolviendole el insulto el pelinaranja

Rukia tenía una vena en la frente tomo su enorme maleta, no sé cómo, pero se la lanzo en la cabeza

-Joder-decía ichigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-porque vienes con esa enorme maletas?,decia ichigo - ha eso... es que, estoy de vacaciones y no tenía un mejor lugar donde ir asi que se me ocurrió pasar mis vacaciones aquí ,decia rukia con una sonrisa relajada y animada -joder que aburrida eres -decia en ese momento ichigo frunció , el ceño -de que hablas?-rukia , miraba a ichigo con un poco de enfado-donde crees.. Que voy a ir no tengo otro lugar donde ir.

-mira-decia ichigo , que se paró de su cama fue Asia su armario buscando cosas encontró, una revista.

-que es esto? , decía rukia levantando la ceja

-es un folleto turístico - decía el pèlinaranja moviendo las hojas y mostrándoselas a rukia -¿para qué sirve mostrarme eso...?- decía rukia aun mas extrañada sin saber lo que él le decía.

"a que quiere llegar, este baka " decía rukia en su mente.

-es para elegir un lugares en el mundo que nunca has visto, deberías conocer más lugares que este... - decía ichigo explicando con las manos -insinúas que quieres que me vaya,decia la pelinegra , en vez de entender se molesto -a... con que ya te harte cierto? decia enfada la pelinegra

Eso él lo tomo de manera que se sonrojo un poco-espera... eso no es lo que insinuaba -el pelinaranja levanto las manos en signo de disculpa- estupido!!! Dijo la pelinegra a ichigo,

-espera aun no me dejas terminar...,decial ichigo, lo que te quiero decir es que serian unas mejores vacaciones si vas a otros lugares,-y tu!! -decía rukia con enojo -pues..., no puedo tengo compromisos,decia ichigo escusandose

-pero como voy a viajar, si ni siquiera sé como este país ni siquiera conozco los demás -decia rukia pero , el pèlinaranja lo único que quería era estar de vago todo el verano sin ir a ningún lugar,

En ese momento alguien escuchaba por la puerta su conversación,-ICHIGOO!!!!!-con una patada rompió la puerta

-OYE VIEJO ESTUPIDO!! QUE ASES-decía el pèlinaranja con un ceño de furia

-debes acompañar a mi hija por donde ella vaya - decía isshin mirando a ichigo,

-que?decia el pelinaranja ,- la acompañaras toda su travesía decia isshin

-espera viejo pero ni siquiera tengo pasaporte . Ni ella tiene. - decía ichigo con desesperación

-eso es lo que tu crees... - isshin sacando de sus bolsillo saco dos pasaporte que tenían el nombre del pèlinaranja y pelinegra. Ichigo, miraba atónito las fotos que estaban en los pasaportes.

-he... esas... fotos... no somos NOSOTROS ERES TU!!! -decía ichigo con ya no se me ocurren expresiones de lo que sucedía

-exacto como nunca estaban y siempre estas desaparecido fui y me disfrace de ustedes -decía isshin con una sonrisa pervertida,

En ese instante ichigo le propino un golpe al viejo dejándolo inconsciente -maldito viejo, nos plagio,decia ichigo con enfado

La pelinegra tomo su pasaporte miro atónita la foto de ella, era un viejo con el mismo mechón que ella con lápiz labial (nunca ha usado) y con unos lente de contactos que asimilaban sus ojos, parecía una foto de un travesti y la del pèlinaranja ni hablar,

En un momento a otro el padre del pèlinaranja se puso de pie y dijo -toma tus cosas y vete al aeropuerto, te quiero ver fuera de aquí antes de las sietes -decía saliendo del cuarto del pèlinaranja

-ni siquiera tomo mi opinión... ,decia ichigo-miraba al piso como si el mundo estuviera en su contra

La pelinegra lo miro en ese segundo -adonde vamos a ir baka -decía rukia , con una sonrisa que para él era solo una molesta burla,

-me las pagaras , ichigo decia con enfado

**Fin prologa **

**Esto puede que comience un poco vago pero pondré ichiruki, y sucederá algo que hará un problema tras otro **


End file.
